ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Groggy, Groggy, Groggy
After a good night's fighting, it's time to get some rest, and Miko follows her code way too strictly. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Windstriker ◀ ▶ * Silver ◀ ▶ * Whisper ◀ ▶ * Elan's Horse ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Horse ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Pony ◀ ▶ * Belkar's Riding Dog ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon: Aw c'mon, ye can't just leave us hangin'. Ye got to give us more than tha. Vaarsuvius: I am sorry, but the nature of my matrimonial state is my business and mine alone. Haley: Wait, you guys didn't know V was married? Elan: Hey Roy, we were up all night fightning[sic] those ogres. Can we maybe stop and sleep. I'm feeling a little groggy. Roy: I know what you mean... Roy: Blue warrior needs food... BADLY! Roy: OK, gang, we're going to rest here. Miko: But it is barely midday! We could get 6 more hours of forced marching in before dusk. Elan: "Groggy" is a fun word to say. Elan: Groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, groggy, grog— Elan falls off the cart, "WHUMP!" Miko: Very well... we can camp here in this muddy ditch by the side of the road. Miko: There are sharp rocks we can use as pillows and plenty of lichen to eat. Roy: Yeah, that's, um, that's one option we could consider. Roy: Or, if I may be so bold as to suggest an alternative... Roy points at the "Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern", right across the street. Miko: Well, yes, I suppose if you wanted to give in to gluttony and corruption... Vaarsuvius: I do, in fact. Belkar: One order of gluttony with a side of corruption, please. Roy: Yup. Elan: Zzzzz... Miko: You should not give in to your so-called "needs"! Haley: Sounds good. Miko: Luxury is the herald of weakness! Durkon: Sorry, lass. Miko: There aren't even rules for sleeping, you know!! D&D Context * As pointed out in some other Order of the Stick strips, there are no penalties for avoiding some of the common creature comforts of humanity like sleeping or eating. Trivia * "Blue Warrior needs food badly" is a reference to the 1986 game Gauntlet II and subsequent installments of the classic 1985 arcade game Gauntlet. The original game featured the phrase "warrior needs food...badly" when that character was low on food, but only one player of each class could be played, so the blue player was always the Valkyrie. Starting in Gauntlet II any of the players could play any class, allowing for the possibility of a "Blue Warrior". * Errata: Roy has no arms in the fifth panel (although they could be behind his back). The issue was fixed in No Cure for the Paladin Blues. * The bi-weekly discussion page for strips #222-#227 was lost in a purge of the forum at giantitp.com. Exact publishing dates for these strips are not publicly known at this time, though presumably the Giant knows. * Miko's one rank in Survival apparently doesn't give her any knowledge of lichens. While reindeer can eat liches, for humans lichens are at best indigestible and at worst toxic. Wisdom is a key ability for Paladins and Miko's demonstrates a lack of wisdom by ignoring bodily needs for food, water, and proper rest. External Links * 224}} View the comic Category:Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern